SpongeBob's Weird Episode
Hello, my name is Remco. I am going to tell you a story about an incident that happened in the mid-2000s. I was always into cartoons when I was little, especially SpongeBob SquarePants. I would always jump and laugh when SpongeBob came on TV. I stopped watching it after this incident I had. I think it was June 2011. I and my brother were in our bed watching TV watching some other cartoons. When I switched from channel and channel, I saw that SpongeBob was on TV. My smiley grin face turned into a surprised, horrified face when I watched this episode. It started at SpongeBob's pineapple house. It was dark and showed 1 minute of the stairs. There wasn't even audio. Then I saw something that changed my childhood. SpongeBob came from the stairs, and I was horrified to keep an eye on the television. Spongebob had a smile on his face but not like an happy smile, but a evil smile. He looked dirty and there were red splashes on his shirt that most likely resembled blood. His eyes... I... I... don't really want to see that again... His eyes looked really realistic as it was from a real person's eye. His pupils were completely red, his eyeballs were black and began to bleed. He stared at me with his piercing scary eyes... I quickly got the remote and wanted to change the channel, but... nothing happened. I put the batteries in and out, getting the remote to different directions... nothing worked. His mouth started... to move. It said You can't do anything... you're weak humans and I will find you in 3 years, and... Then it turned black. A big screamer with a mutilated face came on the screen. I jumped out of my bed, When the screamer was over, the credits appeared, except the copyright year said 1997. In my shock and fear, I called the police about this. Just in time, they arrived to see what happened. Right when they arrived, it showed a picture of a kid drinking from a water fountain. My brother woke up to see WTF was going on. I told him ALL about the episode, and was shocked to hear that. The cops said I probably had a bad dream, but I said I didn't. Good thing I recorded the episode, so I showed them that junk. They were shocked at what I showed them. When they left, I couldn't sleep and stayed up all night watching FOX to get all of that stuff out of my mind. The next day, Saturday, I searched for the episode on the Internet but nothing came up. I tried telling my friends about this, but nobody believed me. I went on my e-mail, and I had the urge to contact Nickelodeon about this. In exactly forty-five minutes, an intern replied. : Hello, thank you for contacting us about this episode. One thing, how on Earth did you find out about that? Listen, we're very sorry your dreams are now crushed. Basically, we didn't make this DVD. A person we fired made it, and he was always depressed. He was a very quiet staff, like quiet as a mouse. We didn't put the screamer and everything in. We're not that sick. : I don't know about the 1997 thing. It was probably a goof or joke made by the creator of the episode. : Now, here's my theory. The creator of the episode hijacked the local TV station near ********** (I censored the name of my hometown) and it aired on your local Nickelodeon station. : And the disturbing clips? I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T. I only remember making the title card. I'm very sorry Remco, (yes that's my name) I'm really sorry. : Best wishes, the Nickelodeon staff/interns. I now have nightmares about this episode. I always dreamt that SpongeBob was next to me and said "You are in my world and you can't escape." I woke up sweating, scared and sometimes even screaming. I still have nightmares. I am writing this on my computer on this wiki. I just want people to know about my incident. I think... I am seeing something out my window... It's yellow and... it's a square... ---- Author unknown Category:Crappypasta Category:SpongeBob Category:English Class Failure Category:Cliche Madness Category:Shok ending Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Lost episudes Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Read by HoodoHoodlumsRevenge